


A Drink is a Good Start.

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dean and Castiel find each other at the bar and they play this game of cat and mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink is a Good Start.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Chat Rp Style but changes to fic way after.   
> Come stalk us and tell us hello:
> 
> Me: [Lil-BumbleBee-Cas ](http://lil-bumblebee-cas.tumblr.com/)   
> Here's to my lovely Co-Writer: [ The Impalasociopath ](http://theimpalasociopath.tumblr.com/)

Dean Winchester: *Waggles wings seductively* You know what else is great? You.

Castiel: *wiggly waggle them wings in the sexiest way possible* no, you.

Dean Winchester: The way you waggle them wings... *Fluffs feathers outwards* Oh you sexy beast

Castiel: baby, you look good on those feathers. *spreads wings out* You fly here often?

Dean Winchester: Only when a certain pair of wings catches my eye. *Winks*

Castiel: you are a real charmer, aren't you? *smirks and winks, batting wings*

Dean Winchester: Mmm, I only put my best foot forward for gorgeous beings like you. You are by far. *Stretches out wings and flutters them lightly*

Castiel: *grins* Is that so? You aren't half bad yourself *fluttering his wings too* Can I invite you a drink?

Dean Winchester: I don't know...Can you? *Tilts his head slightly with a playful smile*

Castiel: *leans casually in the counter* I can and will, pretty feathers, if you let me. *motions to the bartender*

Dean Winchester: *Clicks tongue* Can't say I can deny just an appealing request like that. *Glances Cas up and Down and smiling as he meets his eyes* Didn't catch your name there gorgeous. Care to fill me in?

Castiel: *smirks and lifts his eyebrows* *lifts to fingers towards the bartender before extending his hand* The name is Castiel, better remember it. *winks* How do they call you, aside from pretty?

Dean Winchester: *Takes Cas's hand and places a soft kiss to his knuckles with a playful smile* Dean.

Castiel: *smiles* Well aren't you the gentleman... A pretty name for a pretty face. *bartender brings them their drinks* What do you say we finish this drink and go fly somewhere, cute wings?

Dean Winchester: *Swirls the drink in his hand while arching an eyebrow* That an invitation? *Licks the side of his lip*

Castiel: *smiles, looking at his lips* was THAT an invitation?

Dean Winchester: *Smiles flirtatiously, glancing at Cas's lips and biting his own before looking up at him.* Take it as you want. But I'm sure we both are thinking the same thing. *Winks before he sips on his drink.*

Castiel: *leans closer with a smooth smirk and one eyebrow raised* What do you say we fly and take this conversation somewhere else? and THAT is an invitation. *fluttering his wings lightly*

Dean Winchester: *Finishes his drink and sets the glass down* *He runs his hand over Cas's tie and steps closer and leans in until he's ghosting right over Cas's lips* *He opens his eyes again and licks his own lips before sauntering out* *He glances over his shoulder and lightly flares his wings before walking out of the bar* Then come play with me Cas. Just know. I aim to win.

Castiel: *stares at the green eyes and bites his lips as he turns around, a smile on his lips* *clicks his tongue "I still got it..." and stands up* Just so you know, I am very competitive, Dean. *follows him out*

Dean Winchester: *Looks back at him before spreading his wings out fully when they are outside* I love a good challenge. I like my games to...*Steps closer to Cas and gently pulls him in before pushing him back a little* bite back.

Castiel: *looks at Dean's wings as they spread out* *grabs him by the seam of his leather jacket, glancing between his eyes and his lips, a smirk in his* better be careful what you wish for, boy.

Dean Winchester: *He licks his lips* Or what Cas? *wraps his hands over Cas's and leans in again with a playful smile.* Does the pretty angel bite?

Castiel: *leans closer, his face just inches away from his, moving so his lips almost touch Dean's ear* only if you want me to, freckles.

Dean Winchester: *Shivers lightly as his feathers flutter* Mmm...Maybe I do want you to bite. *Moves his hands to Cas's hips and pulls them flush together before he leans over to his ear* I like things a little rough. *Lightly licks the rim and nips at it before pulling back with a seductive look* Thought you said you were bringing me somewhere. Am I distracting you so much that you've forgotten? *Licks his lips as he fluffs his wings again* Not distracting you am I?

Castiel: *shivers at the touch and lets out a small sound. runs his hands over his chest, and smirks provocatively, biting lightly the side his neck before pulling away slowly* Let's go then, my apartment is not far from here.*opens his wings completely*

Dean Winchester: *Grins flirtatiously as Cas spreads his wings but before he flies off he pulls him into a rough kiss* *He smirks after he pulls away and lightly hit Cas's ass before he steps away* After you gorgeous *He smiles as he spreads his own wings*

After they took off together, the short trip to Castiel's apartment turned out a lot longer. The two couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than a few minutes before they landed somewhere and shoved each other against the wall to kiss each other roughly. It was hot and desperate. They couldn't keep their hands off each other when they would kiss, pulling at each other's hair, grabbing each other's asses, grinding against each other. Hands pulling up their shirts just to touch their skin for a few moments before one or the other would pull away, smirking and take off. Their chase was still on.

They had to stop again, right outside Castiel's house when he shoved Dean against a tree and hovered over his lips. His fingers trailed down Dean's thigh before hitching it up so he can grind roughly against him. Dean tangled his fingers into Castiel's hair and pulled him back into a kiss as he rolled his hips. He tugged on Castiel's lower lip and swiped it over with his tongue.

"Great kisser...I'm impressed." Dean breathed out.

"You should see what else I can do with my tongue." Castiel smirked, biting at Dean's neck as he ground into Dean.

Dean moaned, rocking against Castiel. "Oh I plan to..." he said before pulling Castiel into a deep kiss. Castiel grinned against the kiss before pulling back and holding Dean by the front of his shirt.

"So desperate for me now? We haven't even made it inside." Castiel laughed, looking just as wreaked as Dean was.

Dean licked his swollen and red lips, "Because I know who's still going to have energy after this. I have a great stamina. Think you can keep up?" he licked his lips.

Castiel pulled him in and leaned over his ear, pressing his lips to it as he fisted his hands into Dean's feathers. "We'll see who has energy left when you'll be screaming my name all night as I fuck you into the bed." He said lowly before he licked Dean's ear and nibbled on the edge.

Dean shivered, moaning at the feeling. "...Is that a threat or a promise?" he panted.

Castiel smiled before he let go of Dean. "I have a strong stamina as well, let's see who can hold out." he smirked. "Because I know I'll win." He opened his wings again and headed to his apartment floor.

Dean quickly flies after him, brimming with anticipating. He had never been so turned on and had so much fun before. Castiel had already landed and got the door open before Dean landed, leaving it open for him to walk in. Dean walked in, glancing around to see where Castiel went, seeing glimpses of the house before the door was kicked closed and he was shoved against the wall again.

"How do you want to play this game Dean?" Castiel pressed against him. "Should I take you apart, should I try to see how many times I can make you scream my name? Should I fuck you right here?" he asked playfully.

"How many ways can you think of? I'm sure someone as gorgeous as you has a brain to match it." Dean grinned. He rolled his hips forward, "How creative can you get with me Cas?" he asked.

"Oh I can get creative..." Castiel murmured before catching Dean into another hot and needy kiss.

Dean's wings fluttered and thumped against the wall as he grinded against Castiel. Castiel's own wings flapped behind him before resting over Dean's and pressing them down. Dean groaned, tangling his fingers into Cas's hair and pulling. Castiel rested his hands onto Dean's hips and ground roughly against him. He wrapped his arms around him and started pulling him to his bedroom, knocking over a few things but they were too involved in their makeout to care.

They broke the kiss a few times to take a quick breath before indulging into another kiss. They stumbled a bit until Castiel found his room and turned Dean around and pushed him onto the bed. He put a finger on his own tie to loosen it.

"Want to give up? The door is right there. Once we start I won't let you stop." Castiel asked.

"I don't give up. I see things to the end. Now enough with the small talk and come fuck me like you said." Dean grinned as he stripped off his jacket.

Castiel pushed off his own jacket and threw it carelessly on the ground before crawling over Dean and spreading his wings out. He was presenting himself to Dean. Who responded with his own wings spread out to show that he was a suitable mate for him and that he was aroused. His feathers were fluffed up, leaking some of his oil as some feathers flared out and twitched. Castiel's eyes darkened, Dean looked so presentable to him, how much he wanted this.

Dean's own eyes were dark, seeing Castiel fully open like that. He was gorgeous and enticing. He licked his own lip, looking up at Cas. "Think you've impressed me enough there hot shot. We both know you're sexy." he grinned.

"Still talking? Guess we'll have to change that won't we?" Castiel hummed before putting both his hands onto the base of Dean's wings and finding his oil glands and rubbed them mercilessly with his thumbs. Oil started to spill from them as Dean's wings thumped against the bed and twitches, flaring and fluffing. The pure pleasure took over Dean, as he arched up and moaned loudly.

"F-Fuck!" He stuttered as Castiel continued to tease him. Everything felt more intense and hot when Castiel was touching his glands. Castiel's eyes darkened at how arousing Dean's feathers were becoming and urging him on. He rocked against Dean's groin, soothing himself a bit as he continued to rub them. Dean was panting underneath him, his feathers thumping and fluttering more quickly before they started to become stiff and push outwards.

Castiel immediately stopped, rubbing the excess oil into Dean's feathers. Dean was close and he couldn't let it be over that easily. Dean was panting into the bed, his feathers twitching as they came down from their high. He was looking at at Cas with a slightly dazed expression onto why he stopped.

"The night is young, there's so much left to do." Castiel smiled at Dean's expression.

"Then quit talkin' and do them..." Dean panted as he stripped off his shirt and was lying there bare from the hips up.

Castiel hummed appreciatively as he ran a hand up Dean's chest and over his slightly pudgy stomach, "Oh I plan to." he said before leaning down and catching Dean in a frenzy kiss again. Dean immediately responded before grabbing onto Castiel's hips and pulling him down so he could roll his hips into him. Castiel groans before breaking the kiss and biting at Dean's neck and leaving a trail of marks down his neck.

Dean continued to rock against him, smirking a little that Castiel has just as much of a reaction as he does. He moved one hand from Cas's hips to his button shirt and easily started to unbutton it, slipping his hand under the shirt and feeling his skin before pushing it off and tossing it aside. He held onto Cas's tie and tugged it up so they were eye to eye again, "Makes for a good leash doesn't it. Good angels follow orders." he smirked.

"Bad angels should be punished." Castiel replied as he slipped a hand into Dean's pants and took him into his hand.

Dean hissed a little, but moaned. "Oh...are you going to be one the punish me then?" he groaned as Castiel tightened his hold a little. "I'll be sure to misbehave more often." he laughed a little before Castiel told him to shut up and started kissing him again.

"Are you going to make me?" Dean asked as he broke the kiss a little to make another remark.

Castiel's hand skirted up to Dean's nipple and pinched it between his fingers before rolling it between his index and thumb. Dean gasped, arching up and groaning a little. Castiel kissed his way down before taking Dean's other nipple into his mouth and rolling it under his tongue as the other teased it. Dean buried his hands into Castiel's dark hair and arched more into his mouth, wanting more. Castiel complied and sucked onto his nipple as the other tugged gently.

"Ah!" Dean moaned, not having that much of his bite now that Castiel was teasing him. Castiel moved his hand from Dean's nipples to the hem of his pants and unbuttoned them, slowly unzipping it as he moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Both his hands settled on Dean's hips before pushing down his pants.

Dean moved his hands from Castiel's hair and back to his slacks and fumbled with his belt before he undid them and the button and Castiel kicked them off with Dean's jeans. They both were straining in their underwear, leaving darker marks for the precum that had leaked out. Dean sat up and rolled over Cas and pushed him into the bed this time.

He stuck his tongue out slightly and tapped it with his fingers as his feathers fluttered behind him, "I'll show you what my tongue can do." he grinned.

Castiel arched an eyebrow before sitting up against the headboard, "Oh, show me what you can do then." he said tauntingly.

"With pleasure." Dean replied before hooking his fingers onto Castiel's underwear and pulling them off completely. He let out a low whistle, looking over Castiel appreciatively. He licked his lips as he glanced Castiel down and up.

Castiel fluttered his wings behind him, "Like what you see?" he asked.

"You know it." Dean smiled before he got back to what he was doing. He settled in between Castiel's legs and reached out to stroke him a few times, seeing the precum ooze out a little more. Dean opened his mouth and before he could Castiel stopped him.

"I have a better idea to make this go along." He said before reaching over and picking up a bottle of lube and looking down at Dean. "Reverse straddle me." he instructed.

Dean was so confused, his face directly in front of Castiel's cock, ready to give him the best blowjob he'd ever get and he was told to stop. He could smell Castiel's scent and it was making him intoxicated with the smell. He did what Castiel instructed, wanting to get things moving along already. Castiel smirked before putting his hands onto Dean's thighs and pulling him upwards so Dean was face to face with his cock again and he had a pretty good view of Dean's entrance. Dean finally understood what he was trying to do. "Best tongues huh?" he commented.

"First to give." Castiel smiled before pulling Dean up a little more as he scooted down a bit.

Dean smirked, liking this new challenge and started before Castiel. He teased his tongue over the slit and tightened a hand over Castiel's cock as he stroked him slowly. His tongue moved around the head before he took it into his mouth and sucked hard.

Castiel groaned from above him and lightly hit his ass, "Not playing fair." he said.

"I'm a bad angel remember. You said you'd punish me." Dean popped off the top to make his comment before pulling Castiel's shaft to the side so he could run his tongue over it.

Castiel moved forward and pressed his tongue flat against the ring of muscle. His tongue moved around it before lightly prodding. He moved back slightly to lube his finger before pushing it into Dean once he felt him take him in. He bit his lip a little as he pushed his finger in and stretching him. He gently crooked his fingers and found the bundle of nerves and pressed onto it.

Dean jolted as did his wings, spreading out at the pleasure. He slowly slipped off the head, "Using your hands is not fair." he groaned.

"But who says I'm a good angel either?" Castiel replied as he crooked his finger again and pressed at the nerve. Dean moaned before going back with determination and taking Castiel half way into his mouth in a go and slowly bobbing his head before picking up more speed. His tongue always played with the head when he came back up before he took him back down, going lower each time. He reached in between Castiel's legs and began to fondle his balls as he sucked.

Castiel moaned, being able to tell that Dean was skilled in giving blowjobs, but he wasn't going to back down. He pressed his tongue alongside the ring before pushing his tongue in with the first finger. He pushed his tongue as far as it would go, touching everywhere he could. His finger moved along with his tongue, teasingly rubbing against his prostate as he continued to thrust his tongue in him.

Dean moaned around him, sending vibrations up his shaft. He had it slick enough where Castiel's cock touching the back of his throat. He hummed appreciatively and started bobbing his head and sucking hard as his fingers fondled his balls. He knew he was good, so he pulled out every trick he knew.

Castiel groaned, feeling that warm pleasure build in his stomach. There was no way he was going to give into this. Even if he had to play dirty. His free hand bundled back in Dean's feathers and found his gland and started rubbing it under his thumb as he slipped another finger into him and pressed down on his prostate.

Dean's eyes went out of focus from being blindsided from the pleasure. His wings started flapping, fluffing them back up as the shivered in pleasure as the oil spilled from them again. Castiel hummed appreciatively as he felt Dean stop as he mercilessly continued what he was doing, thrusting his tongue in Dean as his fingers continued to rub against him and his other hand teasing his gland.

Dean pulled off of him, moaning loudly. "Y-You're a fucking...Ah! Dirty...bastard!" he panted.

Castiel laughed a little before pulling out of him and sliding 3 fingers into him and opening him a lot quicker by thrusting his fingers in fast and scissoring them. "I said I aim to win. I never said how I won. You just assumed." he replied smoothly.

Dean grabbed the sheets under his fist, bowing his back as his wings stiffened out again to show he was about to cum and Castiel stopped yet again. "Would you stop fucking doing that?!" Dean groaned, annoyed that he kept teasing him like that.

"Losing your cool, I like this." Castiel laughed before sliding his fingers out of Dean.

Dean took a breath to calm himself before crawling over the bed, swaying his hips a little and spreading his legs out and his wings up and brought them down quickly and looked over his shoulder at Castiel. "C'mon gorgeous. I offer more than just a pretty mouth." he moved his hips a bit.

Castiel made a sound that sounded like a growl in his throat, "Don't try to push me, you won't walk tomorrow." he told him.

"Than give me a limp, with every step I'll think about you pounding into me." Dean said seductively.

Castiel smacked the back of his thigh, "You're impossible." he said as he sat up and slathered lube onto himself and stroked himself a few times.

"I prefer to say insatiable. Adventurous….Desireable." Dean shivered, feeling Castiel line up with him. "What are you waiting for hmm? The end?" he teased.

Castiel smacked his ass, grabbing onto his hips and rolling his own into his. He would push the head in before pulling back out before sliding his cock up and teasing Dean. He held onto his hips tightly so he couldn't thrust back.

Dean groaned from the teasing, "Cas, jesus...just stop teasing me." he complained.

"You have quite the mouth on you Dean, blasphemy and derogatory. And that mouth is not just good for sassing me"Castiel smiled.

"Yeah this mouth is going to be doing a lot more if you don't hurry up and fuck me already." Dean snapped back, trying to push his hips back. "Cas…" he said desperately.

Castiel laughed rolling his hips again, "How bad do you want me? Come on Dean, Tell me." he said.

Dean bowed his head forward, "Beating at a man's pride, you sure got your kinks don't you?" he snipped.

Castiel smacked his ass again, earning a groan. "We all have them. Now stop avoiding it and tell me." he told him.

Dean tried pushing his hips back again but failed. He sighed, "I want you to fuck me already." he replied.

"I said how much so you want me, not what I'm going to do to you." Castiel smirked, "But I plan to do that too." he said.

Dean stayed quiet for a moment and Castiel pushed into him and and pulled out completely again and repeated it a few times and Dean was getting so frustrated. "Bad so fucking-" he choked on the last word once Castiel slammed into him.

"Good angel." Castiel rubbed a hand up his back as he set a brutal pace on Dean and gripped his hips tightly as he thrusted his hips forward. Dean threw his head back and easily met every one of Castiel's trust. Castiel grunted, before moving his hands to hold onto the base of both of Dean's wings and rubbing the glands there.

Dean tightened down on Castiel, moaning loudly as his wings batted and flared. Castiel leaned over Dean and pressed his lips to his neck and bit. He left marks across the back as he used Dean's wings to pull him back as he thrusted forward. His own wings flapping behind him and fluttering from the pleasure.

Dean groaned, rocking his hips back. "H-harder!" he moaned loudly. "That all you-Ah! Got?" he snipped as he rolled his hips, hissing when he felt Castiel hit hit prostate.

Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean's wings and kept his thumbs over the gland as he pulled him back, pounding into Dean at almost an animalistic pace. "Oh...I definitely have more to show you Dean." he licked Dean's ear in a low tone.

Castiel reached underneath Dean's leg and lifted it up to put and angle on his thrusts. Dean's wings shook at the pure pleasure as he hit his prostate dead on and Castiel was still touching his gland.

Dean hissed, "F-Fuck that feels..Ah! So good!" he turned his body and pulled Castiel into a heated kiss. Sweat was sliding down their skin as moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room. Their wings flapping together, stiffening out to show that they were both close. Castiel moved his wings to press over Dean's in an intimate form and put their feathers together.

Dean shivered from the base of himself, feeling the intimacy from the gesture. Castiel let go of Dean's wing to quick stroke off Dean in time with his thrust. Castiel groaned, biting the junction of Dean's neck, "C'mon Dean...cum for me. Be a good angel." he said softly.

With Castiel pounding into him and hitting his prostate with every other thrust he came into Castiel's fist with a loud moan and his wings completely flared out. Castiel moaned loudly at how fucking beautiful that was and seeing Dean's face like that when he pushed him to that point. He thrusted into Dean a few more times before his wings did their own thing and he collapsed onto Dean and wrapping his wings around them both.

They were both panting from the high and Dean looking pleased at how great that was. "You….sure live up to...what you said you'd bring…" he panted.

"You weren't half bad yourself. Expected that from the first time I laid eyes on you. Feisty and untamed." Castiel laughed, kissing the back of Dean's neck.

"Seems like I've met a challenge." Dean replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"I've very competitive." Castiel laughed lightly.

"Good. I like a good game." Dean looked at him and leaned in to what Castiel thought was going to be a kiss but Dean rolled on top of him and straddled his waist. "Ready for round two?" his hands trailed up Castiel's chest and looked at him as he licked his lips.

"Think you can keep up?" Castiel grabbed his thighs.

"I think I can manage." Dean grinned as he rolled his hips onto Castiel.


End file.
